Gudis
is an alien and the recurring antagonist in the TV series, Ultraman: Towards the Future. He appeared in episode 1, and later episode 6 in an enhanced form. Subtitle: History Ultraman: Towards the Future Gudis Jack Shindo and Stanley Haggard are the first men to land on Mars. Upon arriving they are met with none other than the strange alien monster Gudis. As Gudis was slowly moving towards them a giant silver humanoid by the name of Ultraman Great came to the rescue. After Gudis pushed Great aside he killed Stanley as he tried to escape in the ship as Jack was trapped by a rock slide. Great quickly got back up and used Burning Plasma to knock Gudis down. Gudis fell dead by the Burning Plasma's true power, but not before he sent a virus to Earth. To save the humans of Earth, Great chose Jack as his human host and went to Earth. Trivia *In episode 2 it is stated that Great and his people had fought against the Gudis, this could mean that there was a war with the Gudis. *Although not physically seen, Gudis is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *A very similar character to Gudis was the Chaos Header, the recurring antagonist of the 2001-2002 series, Ultraman Cosmos. Both of them can corrupt the creatures of Earth, making them become ravenous and violent creatures that threaten humanity. Unlike the victims and allies of Gudis however, these 'Chaos Kaiju' were usually returned back to normal, thanks to Ultraman Cosmos' healing powers. *There's even unused footage of an early Gudis costume that although featured a more vicious face, was ultimately not up to par to most monster suits. And as such, was rejected, with a new suit and fight scene later filmed in its place. Only the briefest of glimpse of this failed prototype Gudis are seen in the final version of episode 1, "Signs of Life". Super Gudis is a transformed and empowered version of Gudis that appeared in episode 6. One day in the Australian outback, strange volcanic disturbances were discovered that made flying very difficult. As UMA tried to destroy the volcano, Super Gudis was being created in the constantly changing chemical structure in the lava. After the Australian Air Force only sped up the hatching process, Super Gudis emerged from the volcano and Jack turned into Ultraman Great. Great used a barrage of Finger Beams on Super Gudis, but it seemed to have little effect on the Martian super organism. After being unphased by the Burning Plasma, Great was encased in an energy bubble and absorbed into Super Gudis's body. Jack managed to distract Super Gudis by telling it how futile its mission was; eventually, there would be nothing left for it to infect and destroy. This gave Great the opportunity to blow Super Gudis up from the inside out, eliminating the monster's threat once and for all. Data - Super= Super Gudis :;Stats *Height: 107 m *Length: 154 m *Weight: 346,000 t *Origin: Australian Outback :;Powers and Weapons *Tentacles: Super Gudis, like its normal form, also has strong tentacles. *Eye Beams: Super Gudis can emit powerful energy beams from both of his eyes. *Energy Absorption: Super Gudis can absorb any energy source it can tap into using telepathy. *Heat Resistance: Super Gudis has a very high resistance to heat, allowing it to survive in lava for long periods of time. *Energy Bubble: Super Gudis can encase enemies in a blue bubble of energy. After doing this he will absorb them. Ultrman Great vs. Super Gudis.jpg|Tentacles }} Gallery gudisultramangreat06.jpg gudisultramangreat05.jpg gudisultramangreat13.jpg gudisultramangreat14.jpg gudisultramangreat16.jpg gudisultramangreat17.jpg|Gudis's corpse gudisultramangreat20.jpg|Gudis Virus gudisultramangreat31.jpg gudisultramangreat25.jpg Ultrmn Greatto Spr Gds.JPG|Super Gudis Vs. Ultraman Great gudisultramangreat27.jpg|Super Gudis goodis.jpg|"Evil" Gudis concept suit ultra-gudis.gif|Gudis sprite ultra-gudis2.gif|Gudis II sprite Ultraman_Great_vs_Gudis.png GUDIS I.jpg ultra-gudisportrait.gif|Gudis ultra-gudis2portrait.gif|Gudis II thCASR1IEG.jpg Gudis2.jpg 436265-ultraman-snes-screenshot-gudis-uses-his-powerss.jpg gudisuscomic1.jpg Gudis toys.jpg|Gudis' Toys N325_s.gif|Gudis' card in Dai KaiJuu Battle: RR f57d15fad79a5ed2e015b5cab7357ed2.jpg gudisvs.jpeg|Space Marines attack Gudis GUDIS_3.png GUDIS_4.png GUDIS_2.png Gudis stageshow.png|Gudis as he appears in a 1991 stage show. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Ultraman: Towards the Future Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Villains Category:Ultraman F Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Mollusk Kaiju